Bangtan Boys, Puasa!
by Picos
Summary: Bagaimana jika Bangtan deul puasa ya? kkk berhasil tidak? / "Sahur! Sahur!" /"SAHOOOR! SAHOOOR!" /"ugh yoongi hyung berisiik." "Gak mau ah." "Masih ngantuk hyung." "ngoook. Fiuuuh...fiuuhhh." / "Aduh perutku mulai lapar nih."


Hallo assalamu'alaikum chingudeul/? /sokkenal/

Hehe kembali aku membawa fanfic nista yang ga pernah ada benernya-_- aku bikin fanfic untuk bulan ramadhan lho~ mudah-mudahan ini ga ancur ya :'D dan kalo ada typo maklum aku ga cek ulang HAHAHA kebiasaan-_-

Yaudah, langsung aja!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer BTS: Bangtan milik BigHit, orang tua, dan tuhan YME. Namun cerita ini milik saya/?**

 **Cast: all members**

 **Warning: Typo(s), AU, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, maybe OOC.**

 **Summary: Memasuki bulan suci ramadhan adalah hal yang ditunggu-tunggu. Banyak dari mereka menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Lalu bagaimanakah puasa hari pertama Bangtan?**

 _Dont like dont read._

 _Happy Reading chingudeul~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Didalam dorm di tengah kota Seol, tepatnya dalam kamar tidur yang sempit terdapat 7 member Bangtan yang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya dalam ranjangnya masing-masing. Mereka terlihat kelelahan setelah menyelesaikan Latihanya.

Kring

Kriing

Kriiiiiiing

Alarm berbunyi dengan merdunya. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang terbangun. Hanya salah satu member tertualah yang mematikan Alarm dan mengerjapkan matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Ng? Hoaaaam." Kim Seok Jin. Hyung tertua dalam BTS. Dia merentangkan kedua tanganya, melemaskan otot-ototnya. Ia memeriksa semua member yang masih tertidur. Ia menyingkap selimutnya, bersiap untuk membuat makanan sahur di hari pertama mereka puasa.

Jin berjalan kearah dapur, dia memeriksa persedian bahan makanan yang bisa di pakai untuk makan Sahur. 'Nah mari memasak~"

.

.

.

.

.

Jin sibuk dengan kegiatanya didapur, membuat makanan untuk adik-adiknya sendirian adalah hal yang biasa baginya. Terkadang Rapmoon akan membantunya. Namun tak jarang dia akan mengacau. Apalagi jika Jimin dan Taehyung memasuki dapur. Jangan harap akan selesai dengan cepat.

Kreek.

Jin menoleh, dia melihat suga yang sedang menarik kursi untuk duduk. Mukanya setengah basah, terlihat bulir-bulir air masih menempel di rambut dan keningnya.

"Ah kau sudah bangun? Bisakah kau membangunkan yang lain? Makanan sudah hampir selesai." Tanpa menanggapi, Suga bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kembali menuju kamar memberdeul.

"yah, Sahur! Sahur!" Suga berkata diujung pintu. Namun tak ada satupun dongsaengnya yang bangun.

"Sahur! Sahur!" tetap tak ada yang bergerak. Apa mereka tuli? Suga berkacak pinggang. Ia mendengus, jika sudah begini ia harus bertindak. Suga berjalan menuju dapur, dia membuka lemari bawah disamping Jin.

"kau mau apa? Kau sudah membangunkan yang lain?" Jin mengerutkan dahinya, suga masih sibuk berlutut didepan lemari tersebut. "Mereka tak akan bangun jika aku hanya berkata seperti itu." Suga manarik sesuatu didalam sana.

Jin terkekeh saat suga sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Suga membawa dua buah panci dalam kedua tanganya. Oh astaga.

"Kuharap ini tidak pecah." Gumam suga dan kembali menuju kamar dorm. Dan hanya di amini oleh Jin.

Prang

Prang

Prang

"SAHOOOR! SAHOOOR!

Prang

Prang

Suga membenturkan kedua panci tersebut, menciptakan suara berisik. Melebihi suara berisik alarm yang terus berbunyi disamping Hoseok. Geez.

"ugh~ yoongi hyung berisiik." Jungkook menutup telinganya yang masih setengah sadar.

"Gak mau ah." Jimin kembali tertidur memeluk Taehyung disampingnya.

"Masih ngantuk hyung." Tanggap Rapmoon seraya menarik selimutnya.

"hoaammm." Taehyung hanya menguap lebar dan ikut memeluk Jimin untuk tertidur kembali.

Mendegar jawaban dari dongsaengnya, Suga naik pitam. Lalu dia menghampiri si rambut merah, Jimin. "Bangun bocah! Kalau kau tak bangun, akan kutarik kupingmu!" teriak suga sambil memegang telinga Jimin.

"ngoook. Fiuuuh...fiuuhhh." bukanya terbangun, Jimin malah pura-pura tidak mendengarkan dan mengeluarkan dengkuran yang dia buat.

"Ash! Benar benar anak ini!" terlihat urat-urat bermunculan pada kening Suga.

Ckiit

Ayo-menarik-telinga-jimin pun dimuali.

"AGHHH! ADAW SAKIIIT HYUUUUNG!" teriak Jimin yang terlihat kesakitan akan ulah Suga. Ia memegangi telinganya yang terasa ingin lepas.

"heh, masih ingin tidur?!" ancam Suga.

"ugh, i-iya iya. Aku bangun!" ucapnya menggerutu, dan mulai bangkit dari kasurnya secara perlahan-lahan, kemudia lari kearah dapur.

"Ada lagi yang ingin 'hadiah' pagi seperti Jimin?" ancam Suga sambil mengedarkan seluruh pandanganya. Setelah mendengar teriakan Jimin tadi, Taehyung, Namjoon bangkit dari tidur mereka. Sebelum suga kembali mengamuk dan membuat telinga mereka putus.

"Heh! Cuci muka kalian sebelum sahur!" perintah suga yang melihat dongsaengnya berkerumun untuk segera keluar dari kamar mereka.

"uh? Masih ada yang tertidur ternyata." Gumam Suga ketika melihat kearah Hoseok yang belum beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia pun menhampiri Hosoek.

"Hoseok! Bangun!" teriak suga didepan telinga Hoseok.

"grrrr...grrrr..." hanya suara dengkuran yang terdengar dari mulut Hosoek. Kali ini benar-benar mendengkur, tidak seperti Jimin tadi-_-

Karna Hoseok tak kunjung bangun, Suga pun menjewer telinga Hoseok seperti yang ia lakukan tadi terhadap Jimin. Namun, Hosoek tak kunjung bangun.

'Dia ini tertidur apa mati?' batin Suga bingung.

Suga pun mulai berfikir mengenai cara apa yang bisa membuat Hoseok terbangun. Dimuali dari menggelitikinya, menarik rambut Hoseok yang mulai memanjang, banhkan menendang Hoseok sampai dia terjatuh. Tapi itu semua hanya membuang tenaganya saja.

"tsk. Terpaksa aku harus menggunakan cara ini." Keluhnya lalu mendekati telinga Hoseok dan membisikan sesuatu. "Hoseok-ah, jika kau ingin puasa besok, aku akan memberimu Album Sistar. Setuju?"

Cling!

Dalam sekejap Hoseok membuka matanya. Lalu dia menatap suga yang menampilkan smirknya. "kau serius hyung?" Hesok menguap.

"Tentu saja."

"Arraseo." Jawabnya singkat, lalu keluar dari kamar untuk bergabung dengan member yang lain.

"Dasar Hoseok!" batin Suga sweatdrop. Nah, tinggal satu lagi. Lalu Suga beralih menuju Jungkook yang masih terlelap.

"Jungkook-ah, ayo bangun." Ucap Suga sambil mengoyangkan tubuh Jungkook pelan.

"ng ne, aku bangun Hyung." Jawab Jungkook lalu bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk didepan Suga.

"Kalau sudah bangun kenapa kau tak segera kedapur? Kau tidak ikut sahur? Kan besok puasa." Tanya Suga heran.

"Aku kan masih kecil. Kenapa aku harus puasa juga?" Tanya jungkook polos.

Sebenarnya Jungkook sudah bangun semenjak Suga meneriaki mereka, tapi dia tak ingin ikut sahur dan puasa besok. Suga menepuk pelan dahinya. Ya ampun anak ini berapa sih usianya.

"Dengar ya Kookie. Umurmu sudah beranjak 18. Artinya kau sudah dewasa."

"Aku masih kecil Hyung."

"ash! Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak belajar puasa sajaaaaa?!" Suga menahan emosinya. Oh ayolah.

"Tapi Kookie tidak bisa menahan lapar nanti siang bagaimana?" elak Jungkook seraya mengul perutnya.

"Kau pasti kuat. Kau mengangkatku saja kuat." Gerutu Suga.

"ndee arraseo. Aku puasa. Panggilkan Jin Hyung dahulu." Ucapnya. Anak ini banyak maunya. Manja sekali, mentang-mentang magnae. Haduh.

Suga tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, ia lalu menuju dapur dan memanggil Jin yang tengah menata makanan didapur. "Lho mana Kookie?" tanya Jin yang melihat Suga duduk di mejanya.

"Dia memanggilmu." Ucap Suga cuek. Lalu segera meneruskan kegiatan Jin yang tertunda. Jin segera menuju dimana tempat Dongsaeng kecilnya masih terduduk manis ditempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa eh?" Jin mendudukan dirinya diatas tempat tidur Jungkook. Jungkook hanya menggeleng. "Gendong aku hyung." Ucap Jungkook dan merentangkan kedua tanganya. Jin hanya terkekeh.

"arraseo arraseo anak manja." Ucap Jin lalu menggendong Jungkook dan membawanya untuk makan Sahur bersama.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ucap Jimin setelah menghabiskan makananya dan hendak beranjak kembali menuju kamar.

"eit, tunggu." Suga mencegah Jimin seraya menarik kerah baju belakang Jimin.

"Apalagi hyuuuung?" Jimin memlas.

"Kita niat puasa dulu."

"Ah iya, aku tau."

Jin lalu memimpin pembacaan niat puasa dan diikuti oleh member yang lain. Hoseok yang memang terbiasa berbicara dengan cepat, melakukanya seperti ia sedang rapp. Heol. Jimin yang sudah selesai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sudah kan? Aku ingin tidur lagi."

"yah! Tunggu dulu!" Lagi-lagi Suga menarik kerah baju belakang Jimin.

"Apa lagi sih hyung?!" Jimin mendengus kesal.

"Sebentar lagi subuh bodoh! Jangan tidur dulu!" Suga menjitak kepala Jimin. Yang membuat Jimin terduduk lemas dilaantai. Lain kali ia tidak akan menghiraukan Suga hyung lagi.

Sambil menunggu adzan subuh, mereka menyibukan diri sendiri. Jin yang membersihkan makan sahur mereka dibantu oleh suga dan Namjoon, Jungkook yang sedang bermain dengan Hoseok. Jimin mengambil gadget yang sedang dimainkan oleh Taehyung. Taehyung hanya menatapnya datar. "Kau dalam mode swing ya?"

"Apalah itu." Gumam Jimin tak perduli. Taehyung seperti biasa bergumam sesukanya.

Setelah melaksanakan shalat subuh, Jin memperbolehkan mereka untuk tidur kembali. Mereka kembali memesang muka yang sangat mengantuk. Jin lalu memanggil Jimin yang berjalan dengan lesu.

"Jimin, kemari sebentar."

"Apa hyung?" tanya Jimin, dan berjalan menghampiri Jin yang duduk di ruang Tv.

"Hyung ingin kau berjanji akan satu hal."

"Janji? Janji apa?" ucap Jimin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hari ini kan sudah mulai puasa, hyung minta kau berhenti latihan terlalu keras. Minimal saat bulan puasa. Dan berhenti dance yang terlalu berlebihan."

"Apa? Yang benar saja?!" Protes Jimin tak terima. Dia merasa keberatan dengan janji Jin. Berlatih Dance sampai larut itu sudah rutinitasnya. Apalagi saat ini mereka sedang melakukan comeback stage. Dia harus banyak berlatih dibeberapa bagian.

"Kau harus bisa mengendalikan keinginanmu. Masa hanya satu bulan tidak bisa? Katanya prefesional. Masa karna janji begini saja tak sanggup. Dasar payah."

"Aku tidak payah! Lagi pula Hoseok hyung juga kan?! Dia kan raja koreografer. Kenapa hyung hanya memperingatiku?" dengusnya kesal. Bahkan Hoseok hyung juga sering berlatih bersama-sama denganya.

"Setidaknya dia mengerti batasan. Dasar tidak prefesional." Ledek Jin lagi.

"tsk. Baiklah, akan kubuktikan aku ini seorang prefesional." Cibir Jimin.

"janji?" tanya Jin memastikan.

"Tapi hanya untuk satu bulan."

"Janji?" Desak Jin.

"Iya aku janjiiii. Janji seorang prefesiona!" ucap Jimin dengan yakin dan memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Jika melanggar?"

"Aku tidak akan melanggarnya!" ucap Jimin ngotot.

"Ya, ya baiklah. Aku pegang janjimu. Sekarang kau boleh tidur." Ucap Jin mendorong Jimin untuk tidur kembali. Setelah membuat janji dengan Jin, Jimin menguap lebar dan kembali kekamar untuk tidur.

"dengan begini aku tak usah mengkhawatirkanya lagi. Aku bisa tenang." Ucap Jin tersenyum puas dan kembali menuju kamar, mengikuti Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 09.00 KST

Laki-laki berambut blonde ini selesai membersihkan dirinya, dia menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk. Langkahnya terhenti saat dia melewati kamar tidur. Dia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang lain.

Dia melihat member yang lain masih tertidur pulas. Hanya dirinya dan Jin hyung sudah terbangun. Seperti saat sahur tadi.

"Ya ya! Bangun! Sudah jam 9!" teriak suga di kamar dongsaengnya.

"agrhh hyung!"

"kami masih ngantuk!"

"hoaam~"

Begitulah tanggapan mereka yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing dongsaeng kurang ajar─menurutnya.

"Ayo bangun! Kita akan terlambat acara meet&greet untuk ARMY!" teriak suga sambil menariki selimut mereka.

Saat mereka comeback stage, acara meet&greet memang diadakan untuk ARMY. Acara ini hanya sekedar menyapa para ARMY, dan berbagi tanda tangan.

"Kami tidak ingin menghadirinyaaaa." Ucap jungkook masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya.

"ayolah nanti kita terlambat!"

"Ish, aku tidak mau hyung." Ucap Taehyung ketus.

"Tidak mau? Kalian ingin menjadi idola seperti apa hah?" tanya suga dengan nada kesal.

"Idola yang beragyeo mematikan."

"Idola yang menebarkan kebahagian."

"Idola yang berbagi kecupan manis setiap bertemu."

"Yang pasti idola sexy~"

"hahaha." Yang lain tertawa mendengar penuturan Jimin.

Mendengar jawaban yang mengejek seperti itu membuat Suga semakin kesal. "jika kalian tidak ingin menghadiri M&G, aku akan menyiram kalian." Suga lalu pergi kekamar mandi dan kembali dengan membawa ember penuh air.

'Yesh. Main air!' batin Taehyung si manusia alien.

"aku hitung sampi tiga." Ancam Suga seraya mengangkat ember yang dia pegang.

"..." tidak ada yang menjawab seorangpun.

"Hana..."

"..." masih tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Dul..."

"..."

"Se─" Suga hendak menyiram mereka semua dengan air yang sudah dibawanya, namun Jimin menghentikanya.

"HARI INI KAN LIBUR HYUNG! TAK ADA JADWAL APAPUN!" teriak Jimin yang melompat dari kasurnya saat air di ember tersebut hampir mengenainya.

"Apa? Libur?" Suga terdiam, terlihat berfikir. "Oh iya. Seminggu ini kita tak ada jadwal apapun." Jawab suga yang sedang mengingat sceadulnya.

"Kalau hyung mau M&G sendiri juga tak apa, silahkan." Ucap namjoon yang menguap.

"Palingan juga yang dateng nenek-nenek dorm sebelah." Ucap Taehyung yang ditimpali oleh yang lainya dengan tertawa.

"ugh!" muka suga memerah menahan malu. Entah menahan marah. Dia lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut dengan membanting pintu.

BLAM

"Hei, suga Hyung marah." Ucap Hoseok cemas.

"Ah dia tidak akan marah. Cuma menahan malu hahahah" Ucap Jimin dengan tertawa renyah.

"Apa benar tak apa-apa? Jangan-jangan nanti siang kita tidak mendapat jatah makan." Ucap Taehyung cemas.

"Dasar bodoh." Hoseok mendorong kepala Taehyung pelan. "Kita kan memang tidak boleh makan siang. Puasa!"

"Kau ini sekolah tidak Tae?" Cibir Jimin.

"Sekolah mungkin. Aku juga tidak tau." Ucap Taehyung mengedikan bahunya.

"Kan masih ada Jin hyung. Lagi pula Jin hyung yang menyiapkan makanan untuk kita kan." Jungkook berkata dengan wajah polos.

Bodoh.

memang Jin hyung yang memasak untuk mereka. Lalu kenapa mereka mengkhawatirkan soal makanan? Mereka mengangguk tidak sadar. Kenapa mereka tak mengingatnya.

"kalian semua memang tidak lulus hyungdeul."

.

.

.

.

Siang hari disini lumayan terik. Itu membuat member bangtan malas untuk bergerak. Apalagi perut mereka yang mulai berbunyi meminta untuk diisi.

"Aduh perutku mulai lapar nih." Keluh Taehyung sambil berguling-guling didepan tv.

"Ah, aku juga." Ucap Hoseok sambil memegang perutnya yang berbunyi nyaring.

"Namanya juga puasa, pasti lapar." Timpal Namjoon yang melewati Hoseok dan Taehyung yang nampak lesu.

"aku ada ide. Bagaimana kalo kita menonton DVD saja?" usul Taehyung yang bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Setuju! Aku mau menonton **THE AVENGERS!"** Ucap Jimin yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Aku ingin menonton **JURASSIC WORLD!"**

"Tidak. Bagaimana dengan **TERMINATOR: GENISYS?"**

"Tapi─"

"Sudah cukup." Belum selesai Jungkook berbicara, Namjoon memotongnya. "TV nya kan hanya satu. Jadi kita tidak tidak mungkin menonton semuanya bukan?"

"Yahhh..." Tanggap Jungkook sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan tampak imut dimata Jimin. Padahal dia ingin menonton **SPONGEBOB: SPONGE OUT OF WATER.** Hell

"Lain kali saja magnae." Hibur Hoseok menenangkanya. "Nah sekarang kita undi dengan hompimpa/?" tambah Hoseok.

Kini Jimin, Namjoon dan Taehyung tengah bersiap-siap melakukan hompimpah.

"Hompimpah alaihum gam...breng!" Ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Ah! Kalah." Tampak Jimin dengan wajahnya yang kecewa karna sudah langsung tersingkir ditahap awal.

"Selanjutnya tinggal Namjoon dan Taehyung." Ucap Hoseok layaknya seorang juri. "Kita tentukan dengan suit, satu kali saja."

"Dikit sekali. 6 kali lah." Timpal Taehyung ngaco.

"Apa itu yang diajarkan Alien untuk bermain suit?" Tanya Namjoon.

"3 Kali deh."

"Satu kali!" Ucap Hoseok tanpa penawaran apapun. Mana ada suit 6 kali? Oh ayolah yang benar saja. Sebodoh-bodohnya dia mana ada suit lebih dari 3 kali.

Namjoon dan Taehyung mulai mengangkat tangan mereka bersamaan.

"Su...it."

"Yeah aku menang! Yohoooo!" Teriak Taehyung girang karena memenangkan adu suit melawan sang Leader. "Kalu begitu kita menonton **JURASSIC WORLD."** Gumam Hoseok memutuskan dan di setujui oleh yang lain.

Taehyung pun mulai mencari DVD yang dia inginkan dan memasukanya kedalam DVD player.

"Penuh hewan. Temanmu semua itu disana." Cibir Jimin. Jungkook hanya tertawa saat melihat Jimin ngambek karna pilihanya tak terpilih.

"Nah sudah mulai." Taehyung pun mengambil posisi diantara Jungkook dan Hoseok. Posisinya seperti ini dari kanan, Namjoon-Hoseok-Taehyung-Jungkook-Jimin.

Selama menonton semua fokus dan tak bersuara. Mereka menikmati film yang diputar. Hingga suga dan Jin pun ikut bergabung.

"Kalian tak mengajak kita. Jahat sekali." Ucap Jin yang menyuruh Namjoon untuk bergeser dari posisinya. Di ikuti dengan suga yang duduk didepan Jimin.

"Kalian saja yang terlalu sibuk. Sok sibuk sih." Timpal Jimin yang sukses mendapat pukulan dari Suga. "Dasar pendek. Kalau tidak tahu jangan berkomentar."

Jimin mendengus. "Kau mengataiku pendek? Kau juga pendek kan hyung." Suga yang tak terima hendak memukul Jimin lagi, namun Jimin menarik Jungkook untuk duduk didepanya. "Yah! Jiminie pabbo hyung!" rengek Jungkook yang tak terima dirinya ditempatkan sebagai temeng untuknya.

"Kemari kau becah tengik!" Suga menggapai-gapai Jimin yang berada dibelakang Jungkook. Jimin berkali-kali menghindar dibelakang Jungkook yang membuat Suga semakin kesal.

"ughh Jin hyuuuung!"

Jin lalu bangkit dari duduknya, jika tak dipisah ini tak akan berakhir dengan baik. Lagi pula kasian Magnae yang menjadi korban YoonMin.

"Yah hentikan. Kalian ingin menonton atau berkelahi?" Jin menaruh kedua tanganya di kiri dan kanan pundak Jimin dan Suga. Membuatnya menjauh dari tubuh Jungkook yang terjepit.

"menontonlah, kalau Yoongi Hyung tidak datang untuk mengacau." Ucap Jimin seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau mengibarkan bendera perang chim." Ucap Hoseok yang terganggu karna mereka berdua yang berisik.

Taehyung melihat kearah Yoongi yang hendak bersuara, "Yoongi hyung, kau kan puasa. Jangan hiraukan kacang polong itu."

Suga lalu menghela nafasnya dan mengelus dadanya untuk bersabar. "Hampir saja." Gumam Namjoon.

"Baiklah baiklah. Kau pindah kesana." Jin lalu mendorong pelan Suga untuk duduk disamping Namjoon. Lalu dia duduk disamping Jimin. "Kau ini." Jitak Jin kekepala Jimin yang mengaduh.

"Jimin Hyung memang pabbo."

"Memang." Timpal semuanya.

"Yah!"

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai menonton film, Jungkook tertidur disamping Jimin. Dan itu mebuat Jimin tidak bisa diam untuk menggoda Jungkook yang tertidur kalau saja Jin tidak mengawasinya.

"Aku akan ke tempat PD-nim untuk mengatur jadwal kita." Jin mulai membuka suara. "Saat aku pulang, buka puasa nanti harus ada takjil. Siapa yang akan membelinya?" Jin mengedarkan pandanganya keseluruh dongsaengnya.

Jimin hanya menguap, lalu melambaikan tanganya. "Jangan aku, aku malas."

"Jika Jimin tidak membeli, aku juga tidak mau." Taehyung melakukan High-five bersama Jimin.

Hoseok menggaruk rambutnya. "Kalau begitu biar aku dan Suga hyung yang membelinya." Suga mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa? Aku?"

"Tidak tidak. Suga dirumah, dia yang akan memasak selama aku tidak di dorm." Jin menggelengkan kepalanya. Siapa lagi yang bisa memasak selain Suga dan dirinya?

"Haish, kalau begitu aku pergi dengan Namjoon." Hoseok berdiri, di ikuti dengan Jin dan Namjoon.

"Baiklah. Suga, Jimin, Taehyung. Baik-baiklah dirumah. Khususnya kalian berdua," Jin menunjuk Taehyung dan Jimin "Jangan mengacaukan dorm. Arraseo?"

"Arra-arra, sudah sana cepat pergi." Jimin menyuruh hyungdeulnya untuk segera pergi. Yang hampir membuat suga memukul kepalanya.

"Serahkan mereka padaku." Ucap suga datar. Hoseok hanya terkekeh saat melihat wajah tak rela Suga yang harus menjaga magnae line. Mereka bertiga─Jin, Hoseok dan Namjoon─pergi meninggalkan dorm.

"Aku tidak akan memberi jatah kalian untuk berbuka." Ucap Suga berlalu pergi kearah dapur.

Jimin dan Taehyung menelan ludahnya. Apa? Suga hyung yang akan memasak untuk buka nanti? Tamatlah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Suga menata berbagai bahan masakan yang sudah dia taruh di atas meja. Memilih bahan makanan mana yang akan dipakai untuk berbuka. Tanganya dengan telaten memilah satu demi satu. Dia mungkin akan membuat Kimchi dan bibimbap seperti tempo lalu saat anniversary bangtan yang pertama.

Suga mengambil lobak dan mentimun. Dia mencari bumbu masak untuk mencampurnya. 'Jika aku melakukanya sendiri, mungkin tidak akan selesai. Tapi─' Suga melihat kearah Jimin dan Taehyung yang sedang bermain dan memukul satu sama lain. '─tidak akan pernah selesai jika menyuruh mereka.' Batinya. Suga menghela nafas, bimbang apa mereka di ikut sertakan untuk membantunya.

"Tsk. Kenapa Jungkook harus tertidur."Keluhnya frustasi. Tanpa sepengetahuanya, Jimin dan Taehyung datang dan mengagetkanya. Membuat baskom berisi sayuran untuk kimchi jatuh kelantai.

"Yah! Bisakah tidak mengangguku?" Suga menjitak mereka.

"Yah miane!" Jimin dan Taehyung membersihkan sayuran yang jatuh berserakan dilantai.

"Kau tidak perlu bantuan kami hyung? Kami bisa membantu." Ucap Taehyung sambil melempar-lempar bawang bombay ditanganya.

"Iya, lagi pula kami bisa diandalkan." Ucap Jimin dan tersenyum sumringah. Suga hanya mendengus "Baiklah-baiklah. Kau jimin, potong bawang ini kecil-kecil. Dan Taehyung tolong cuci sayuran ini." Suga membagi-bagi kegiatan untuk Jimn dan Taehyung.

Jimin duduk dilantai, dia membawa pisaunya dan alas untuk memotong bawang bombaynya. Jimin mulai memotong bagianya, dia memotongnya terlalu besar. Yang membuat Suga beberapa kali harus memotongnya lagi.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan saat membantu Jin hyung eoh?!" Protes Suga saat potongan bawangnya menjadi agak hancur.

"Membantu menyipi semua masakanya." Cetus Taehyung yang membawa sayuran tersebut dan memasukanya kedalam panci kecil.

"Dan berfoto-foto." Ucap Jungkook yang mengucek matanya dan menguap perlahan. "Ah magnae sudah bangun. Dan yah! Aku berfoto juga denganmu kan?!" protes Jimin.

"Sudahlah sudahlah. Jungkook kau ingin membantu tidak?" Cetus Suga didepan panci yang sudah mengepulkan asap-asap panas. Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan bergabung bersama mereka.

Dapur mulai agak rusuh saat masakan sudah matang. Beberapa kali Jungkook mengadukan Jimin yang hampir batal puasanya, dan mengadukan Taehyung yang membantu Jimin untuk menyicipi makanan yang digagalkan oleh Suga.

"Yah magnae, bisakah kau diam? Aku hanya ingin makan sedikit. Kurasa tidak akan batal." Ucap Jimin sambil memasang muka memelas. Bau masakan membuatnya lapar.

"Iya hanya sedikit. Sedikit ini." Taehyung membuat lingkaran kecil dengan menyatukan ibu jarinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tidak. Hanya boleh setitik tahi lalat Taehyung." Ucap Jungkook polos dan tertawa setelahnya.

Suga yang menata makanan hanya terkekeh saat mendengar ocehan 3 maknae line itu. Mereka lumayan membantu walau sebagian besar membuatnya naik darah. Pintu dorm terbuka saat Suga hendak meninggalkan dapur.

"Aku pulang!" Teriak Hoseok dengan membawa satu kantong plastik makanan ditanganya. Disusul dengan Namjoon yang menutup pintunya lalu mendorong kepala Hoseok yang macet untuk mencium takjil yang dibawanya.

"Ya idiot. Kau sama saja dengan Jimin." Ucap Suga saat Hoseok menyerahkan bawaanya. Hoseok hanya mengerutkan bibirnya dan mencibir yang tak bisa Suga dengar.

"Hyung kau berhasil memasak ini semua dibantu mereka?" ujar Hoseok saat mereka sudah terduduk rapih didepan sebuah meja. (Bayangin aja mejanya yang di dorm bangtan.)

"Wah daebak." Gumam Namjoon. Suga hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Apa kau sudah memberitahu Jin hyung?" Suga berujar seraya menepis nepis tangan nakal maknae line yang hendak curi-curi makanan.

"Sudah, dia sudah dide─"

"Annyeong~ aku pulang!" suara didepan sana menghentikan ucapan namjoon. Lalu munculah sosok Jin yang tersenyum sumringah dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"─pan."

Jin memandang semua makanan yang sudah tertata denegan rapih didepanya. Lalu tersenyum puas. "Ya tebak hyung, itu buatan siapa?" Tanya Jimin saat Jin mengambil kimchinya. "Suga?"

"Salah! Itu buatanku." Ucap Jimin bangga. Dan mendapatan pukulan dari Taehyung. "ya Jimin! Itu juga buatanku. Aku membatu mencuci sayuranya tadi."

Jimin mendengus. Suga hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau hampir membuat Kimchinya menjadi gagal." Timpal suga ketus.

"Ughh hyung bukanya berapa menit lagi?" Keluh Jungkook yang memegang perutnya dan menekuk bibirnya.

"25 menit lagi kok." Jawab Hoseok yang melihat jam dinding di atas dinding didepanya. "Masih lama sekali." Gerutu Jimin lalu menaruh kepalanya didepan meja. Menghadap makanan didepanya.

Taehyung memainkan tanganya didepan sebuah piring yang berisi makanan manis. Jari-jarinya membentuk sebuah kaki yang berjalan kesana-kemari. Melihat itu Jimin bergabung. Tanpa pengawasan Suga mereka berdua hampir menyentuhnya, jika saja Jin tak memukul kedua tangan mereka.

"Dasar bandel. Tunggu lima menit lagi." Ketus Suga. Hoseok dan Namjoon tertawa saat dua sejoli itu dimarahi. Suga menyalakan TV, mencari saluran yang biasa untuk mendengar suara adzan magrib/?

"Aku sudah lapar." Gumam Suga. Bagaimana tidak lapar, seharian ini dia gunakan untuk memarahi Magnaenya.

Dung Dung dung dung

Mendengar suara tersebut, para magnae line membelakan matanya. Mendengar suara adzan magrib seperti merindukan seseorang saja.

"BUKA!" teriak mereka bertiga yang sudah tidak sabaran seraya berebut minuman manis.

"Bukanya itu suara es dung dung?" Jawab Hoseok yang membuka tirai disebelahnya. Dan membuat magnae hampir menangis/?

Melihat itu Hosoek tersenyum lalu tertawa lebar. "Hahahaha lihatlah wajah kalian. Aku hanya bercanda. " Ucapnya tanpa dosa. Membuat ketiga maknae line ingin menendangnya.

"Haish! Sudahlah, waktunya makaaaaaan!" Teriak Jimin dengan semangat dan langsung menyerbu beberapa makanan dihadapan mereka.

"Eitt! Tunggu dulu!" Tepis Namjoon dan menghentikan aksi Jimin yang brutal jika sudah menyangkut makan.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Jimin bingung.

"Kita beroda dulu." Timpal Jin.

"Haaah~" Keluh Jimin.

Jin pun memimpin pembacaan doa berbuka puasa dan sebelum makan. Kemudian diikuti para dongsaengnya (Aduh bayanginya bikin mewek/?)

"Waktun ya makan~" Kali ini Taehyung yang memimpin.

"Sebentar." Ucap Suga.

"Apalagi hyuuuung~" Rengek Jungkook yang benar benar ingin menangis. Sedari tadi ia ingin melahap makanan namun di gagalkan oleh hyungdeulnya.

"Tidak apa-apa sih. Hanya mengetes pendengaran." Ucap Suga watados lalu memakan makananya. Yang membuat para magnae line terjungkal. Aduh bang agus jail deh.

Mereka pun makan dengan lahap. Terjalani sudah puasa satu hari kali ini. Wajah mereka terlihat puas karena berhasil menyelesaikan puasanya. Nah bagai mana dengan puasa kalian?

 **TBC**

Yeah. Itulah Hari pertama Bangtan Deul puasa! Hahaha ngaco banget ya. Mohon maaf kalo ffnya ngawur banget. Aku buat mereka jadi puasa/? Aku Cuma berimajinasi bagaimana jika mereka puasa?

Dan lanjut tidaknya ini, aku bakal melihat dari hasil review ya. Makanya review kalo ingin lanjut/? Aku ga maksa sih T.T Cuma kalo banyak yang nanggapin, aku bakal lanjut/?

JM: Kenapa kau buat aku bertengkar terus-terusan dengan Suga Hyung?

PC: ahaha, Cuma pengen aja/?

SG: Harusnya puasa tidak boleh marah-marah kan-_-

PC: Iya sih. Tapi kan itu hanya skenario kalian.

TH: aku menahan lapar seharian! Aku baru kali ini berpuasa.

PC: /mengela nafas/ yah seperti itu. Dan kalian akan melakukan puasa lagi.

JH: Lagi? Kukira hanya satu hari.

PC: tidak. Kau tau itu satu bulan?

RM: Ya. Dan setelah berpuasa akan melaksanakan tara- tara apasih?

PC: tarawih_-

JK: Tarawih itu apa?

Jin: shalat kan ya?

JM: aku tidak ikut.

SG: YAH! JIMIN TAEHYUNG! JANGAN KABUR!

JK: Merka tidak melaksanakanya?

PC: tenang saja magnae. Aku akan buat mereka melakukanya. Hehehe /devil laugh/? .g

Akhir kata dari saya~ selamat menunaikan ibidah puasa buat kalian yang mejalankan! Semoga terhibur ya. Ga terhibur ya kalian menghibur diri sendiri saja kkk.

Review nde ^^ Annyeong!


End file.
